Family Outing
Tom sits silently, in meditation, his eyes glowing a bright yellow under his eyelids as he recalls the past month. I could not face Elliot or Jackie for a time, not after what I had come to know. All the bad events of their lives had been to provoke me. Force me to hone my body and soul in an attempt to become the greatest hunter I could be. It was easy, being cold... throwing myself heedlessly at monsters with my sword. I used to fight with a gun... I know why now, because I didn't want to die. Because if something happened to me I thought I couldn't do anything to save Elli... It was only once they swore their service to Lucifer that I took up the sword, that I took on monsters toe to toe... Because I had nothing to live for. I only had those hunters of the week to fight for. Now Elliot is themselves again, whole again, and Jackie is more relaxed than I have ever seen her. And I have never been more afraid. We were heading to a refugee camp where people had gone missing, Helena and I were dropped in via jet and the rest walked. My visions told me that the passed storms had woken something up, that it had not yet appeared until recently. Our group quickly discerned that the military base here had been taken over by some scientist who was creating cyborgs. I had Ezriel teleport me to Helena and I parried a series of gunfire aimed for her back. Quickly after we found the cyborgs and scientist. I killed one after it tried to shoot me, and the rest I locked away until the military could come collect them. Jackie and I then found where the missing people had gone, through a fae portal. We stepped through and I dropped the wrong name, causing them to attack. I kept Jackie safe, dispatching six of them before they held off their assault. Elliot joined us and they agreed to take us to their Dark Lady. We spoke with her, and thanks to Elliot's manipulation, she gloated about her "playthings" and how she tortured them for sport. Our new friend Ozzy, then sold his future first born child for the knowledge of where the people were being kept. As soon as she told us I attacked. Cutting deep into her chest, though I was thrown back and struck into a wall. I was in bad shape, Elliot rushed to me and placing a hand on my cheek-healed me. It was the most tender moment we had shared since before their second deal. I struck again, and Ozzy followed up with a shot from a pistol. His was the killing blow. We swiftly rescued the prisoners, and got them out of the realm. Then the Dark Lady's fae started to swear themselves to Ozzy. This delayed us as the Faerie realm started to collapse in on us. I scooped Jackie up, she could not run on her bad leg, and followed Helena to the exit. Helena leaped through, followed by Oz. I saw Elliot had fallen, I threw Jackie through the portal to Helena on the other side and I turned back. Before I even reached Elliot the portal had shut closed. We were trapped. I called for Ezriel to teleport us out, he appeared-took our hands.... and couldn't.... he was trapped. I had just gotten my third guardian angel killed! The shame, how could I be the death of so many immortals. I looked to him and Elliot, and was about to say my goodbyes to them, but I felt fae magic. I tapped into it, started channeling the power some benefactor was sending me. The portal opened, Elliot jumped through. Ezriel waited for me, I could see this realm collapsing behind him. I stepped at Ezriel, grabbed his lapel and threw him through. Death. '' ''I was alive, in void. My magic... I had cast without thinking. Holding the void back, stopping it from making nothing out of me too. Then I felt it, my vision... I saw it all... Tezcatlipoca, an obsidian stairwell, a mirror... I saw my destiny, my fate all there clear as this void. I '''would' see it through, I had no fear for such things! I swelled, felt my power envelop the void. I began creating, filling this nothing with what I would have it be: A room, simple. And a Door. I stepped through. '' I was glowing more brightly than I thought, all averted their gaze at me. Oz and Jackie stood in disbelief. Helena was injecting Elliot with sedative after sedative, but they broke out of it all when they saw me. And I saw them, their soul-undamaged and theirs! "Lucifer's dead" was all I heard before I hugged Elli. I was so happy for them, Morgan and Luis had done everything I hoped I could have done. Here with Elliot, and Jackie I had never been more happy. I had something to live for again.... ''Why now? Fear came. Elliot and Jackie must never know, they can never find out... ''